Układ
by AvaHoshiAyava
Summary: Lenalee i Lavi mają pewien układ, sekret, tajemnicę, o którą nikt by ich nie podejrzewał. Co się stanie jeśli Kanda to odkryje ? A co jesli wymknie im się to spod kontroli ? Czy wszystko zakończy się szczęśliwie ?


Tytuł: Układ  
Anime: -Man  
Paring: Lavi x Lenalee

* * *

Cicho przemykałam korytarzem kierując się do jego pokoju. Było już dobrze po północy, a wokół panowała ciemność, gdzie nie gdzie rozpraszana przez nikły blask lamp. Wszyscy już spali, no może oprócz kilku osób, które siedziały w wydziale naukowym, w tym mój brat. Nie przejmowałam się jednak nimi, bo byli parę pięter niżej i nie docierały do nich żadne dźwięki. Poza tym, gdyby ktoś mnie przyłapał mogłam wymigać się jakąś wymówką. Gdyby jednak ktoś teraz odkrył, że skradałam się do jego pokoju, albo gdyby mój brat się dowiedział... To by się źle skończyło dla nas obojga. Wiedziałam, że to było złe. To co robiliśmy nie miało prawa zaistnieć, ale oboje ulegaliśmy temu. Oboje bardziej zatracaliśmy się w tej przyjemności, oboje chociaż na ten niezbyt długi czas byliśmy we własnym świecie, w świecie odbiegającym od rzeczywistości. Mimo iż jestem w stanie zakończyć ten nasz układ, to jednak nie mogę. Nie mogę, bo tylko tak mogę być blisko niego, nawet jeśli on nie czuje do mnie tego, co ja do niego...

Nasz układ, nasz sekret, nasz rytuał. Spotkania co noc, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja. A zaczęło się to parę miesięcy temu od jego dziewiętnastych urodzin. Byłam chyba najmniej pijana z nich wszystkich i to mnie przyszło w udziale odprowadzić go do jego pokoju. Nie planowaliśmy nawet tego. Po prostu to się stało, gdy znaleźliśmy się w jego pokoju. Niewinny pocałunek przerodził się w coś większego. Oczywiście na drugi dzień udawaliśmy, że nic się nie stało, że to nie miało miejsca, jednak parę dni później jakoś tak powtórzyliśmy to i tak powstał nasz układ.

W końcu dotarłam do jego pokoju i cicho zapukałam. Klamka poruszyła się w dół, a drzwi wydały ciche skrzypniecie, gdy je otworzył. Bezgłośnie wślizgnęłam się do środka. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, przez okno wdzierały się promienie księżyca. Zaraz też usłyszałam dźwięk przekręcanego klucza, a po chwili zostałam przez niego przyparta do ściany. Miał na sobie jedynie spodnie, przez co widziałam jego umięśniony tors. Cicho westchnęłam podnosząc lekko głowę i spoglądając na jego twarz. Jego czerwone włosy, teraz nie podtrzymywane przez opaskę, opadały na jego twarz zakrywając prawe oko, którego nie zakrywała już przepaska. Oparł dłonie po bokach mojej głowy i zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej. Owiał mnie jego oddech, który sprawił, że po moim ciele rozniósł się dreszcz. Za każdym razem tak na mnie działał. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic więcej oprócz spokoju i powagi, za to w jego spojrzeniu mogłam zobaczyć pragnienie i czułość. Nigdy nie mówił nic, oprócz mojego imienia. Wbił się gwałtownie, ale tez namiętnie w moje usta. Westchnęłam cicho. Zaraz tez przerwał pocałunek, tylko po to by przenieść się na moją szyję całując ją. Dłońmi zsunął mi ramiączka mojej koszuli nocnej, która powoli zsunęła się w dół i opadła na podłogę, a ja stałam przed nim w samych majtkach. Ujął w dłonie moje piersi gładząc jej i lekko ściskając. Nigdy nie śpieszyło mu się z pieszczotami i to też w nim lubiłam. Składał pocałunki na mojej szyi, uważając by nie pozostawić na niej śladów. Ostrożność przede wszystkim. Westchnęłam cicho odchylając głowę do tyłu i opierając ja o ścianę. Moje ciało drżało z każda jego pieszczotą. Zawsze tak na mnie działał. Czułam przyjemne dreszcze rozchodzące sie po całym moim ciele, jak i to ciepło oraz to, że robiłam się już mokra. Przeniósł się z pocałunkami na mój obojczyk i ramię, gdzie zaczął lekko przygryzać skórę i pozostawiać malinki. Jedną dłonią zakryłam sobie usta tłumiąc jęki i westchnienia, zaś drugą wplotłam w jego włosy gładząc je. Jego dłonie zaczęły bardziej zabawiać sie moimi piersiami. Ściskał jej i masował, kciukami pocierając co chwilę sutki. W końcu dotarł ustami do moich piersi i wziął jedną z nich do ust. Ssał ją, lekko przygryzał sutek, bawił się nim językiem. Było coś w tym gwałtownego, ale też i namiętnego, że nie mogłam powstrzymywać się od jęków rozkoszy, które tłumiłam dłonią. To co robiliśmy było zakazane, było takim zakazanym owocem, a my nie mogliśmy się temu oprzeć. Czułam jak coraz bardziej sie rozpalam. Zawsze tak było, a ja z każdym następnym razem chciałam więcej i więcej. Oderwał się od mojej piersi i spojrzał na mnie, jego wzrok był przyćmiony, tliło się w nim pożądanie. Tylko ja widziałam ta jego stronę. Kto mógł podejrzewać go o coś takiego ? Chyba nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy, że na co dzień ten lekkomyślny, hałaśliwy, dziecinny chłopak, który był następcą Bookmana, w nocy przy mnie stawał się kimś zupełnie innym. Stawał się namiętnym kochankiem, który wiedział jak zadowolić kobietę. Cóż, nie byłam lepsza. Też ukrywałam tą swoją inną stronę, która ujawniała się tylko przy nim. Zaraz też przywarł ustami do mojej drugiej piersi robiąc to samo co przed chwilą z pierwszą. Stłumiłam głośny jęk i lekko wygięłam się do tyłu. Nogi mi drżały i czułam, że już długo nie utrzymam się w tej pozycji. Po moich nogach spłynęły moje soki. Pociągnęła go lekko za włosy, gdy mocniej przygryzł mi sutek doprowadzając tym samym do tego, że moim ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Poczułam jak jedną ręką ściska i masuje moja pierś, zaś drugą zaczął pocierać moja kobiecość przez materiał majtek. Moje ciało domagało się więcej pieszczot, byłam gotowa na wszystko. Czułam jak mi duszno, jak mój oddech przyspiesza, jak coraz trudniej mi tłumić jęki. Oderwał się od moich piersi i ukląkł przede mną, po czym zsunął całkowicie moje majtki. Chwilę patrzył na mnie, po czym zbliżył twarz do mojej kobiecości i przesunął językiem po niej. Rozsunęła lekko drżące nogi, tak żeby miał lepszy dostęp i przygryzłam skórę na swoim przedramieniu tłumiąc głośny jęk. Jutro zapewne będzie na nim ślad zębów, ale nie przejęłam się tym zbytnio. Palcami rozchylił moje wilgotne płatki i zaczął zlizywać moje soki. Oparłam się całkowicie o ścianę, czując, że tylko ona utrzymuje mnie jeszcze w pionie. Mocniej pociągnęłam go za włosy, gdy językiem zaczął bawić się moją łechtaczką. Usłyszałam jego ciche pomrukiwanie jako znak, że mu się to podoba. Jeszcze chwilę tak mnie pieścił, po czym wsunął język do mojej dziurki. Powoli niespiesznie zagłębił się nim, po czym wysunął go tylko po to, by powtórzyć całą operację. Jego język wił się i doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa. Czułam zbliżający się orgazm. Za każdym razem, gdy odnajdywał mój czuły punkt mocniej pociągałam go za włosy, co powodowało tylko jego ciche pomrukiwanie. Byłam na granicy, gdy przerwał pieszczoty. Wydalam stłumiony jęk niezadowolenia, co on skwitował tylko cichym, krótkim śmiechem. lubił się ze mną bawić, doprowadzać do granicy, po czym przerywać, by znów powtarzać ta czynność. Wstał z klęczek i odsunął moją rękę od mojej twarzy tylko po to by pocałować mnie gwałtownie. Jedną dłoń splótł z moją dłonią, zaś druga zaczął pocierać moja kobiecość. Wolna ręką objęłam go za szyję, lekko wbijając mu paznokcie w kark. Niespiesznie wsunął jednego palca w moją dziurkę, powoli badając wnętrze. Nie kontrolowałam już siebie. Moje ciało pragnęło tylko jego pieszczot. Przymknęłam powieki, a on pogłębił pocałunek. Przegrałam walkę na języki w momencie, gdy dołożył drugiego palca i nieco przyśpieszył ruchy. Zbliżałam się już do granicy i pragnęłam ja jak najszybciej przekroczyć. Nie słyszałam nic oprócz jego pomruków przyjemności, moich tłumionych jęków, nie czułam nic oprócz zapachów naszych ciał, które wypełniały jego pokój. Gdy dołożył trzeciego palca i wsunął je gwałtownie i głęboko, nie wytrzymałam. Przyległam do niego całym ciałem wbijając mu w kark paznokcie i mocniej przywarłam do jego ust tłumiąc jęk rozkoszy ogłaszający orgazm. Poczułam jak po moich udach spływają soki, jak moje ciało się spina, po czym powoli rozluźnia. Oderwał się od moich ust i przyglądał się mi. Wyjął ze mnie palce, które zaraz oblizał z moich soków i uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym, objął mnie w pasie powstrzymując przed upadkiem, gdyż moje nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. To nie był koniec, to był dopiero początek naszej zabawy. Gdy jako tako doszłam do siebie i mogłam już ustać na nogach, popchnęłam go w stronę łóżka. Cofnął się i usiadł na nim w lekkim rozkroku. Nieśpiesznie podeszłam do niego i uklękłam między jego nogami. Rozpięłam jego spodnie, a on podniósł się lekko na rękach by pomóc mi przy zdjęciu jego spodni. Gdy już pozbyłam się jego zbędnej części ubrania, dobrałam się do jego bokserek, które również wylądowały gdzieś na podłodze. Ujęła w dłoń jego naprężoną męskość i poruszyłam ręką. Lavi odchylił się lekko do tyłu opierając dłonie na łóżku. Spoglądał na mnie zza lekko przymkniętej powieki. Pochyliłam się i przesunęłam językiem po jego penisie. Zaczęłam lizać go i drażnić językiem jego koniec męskości. Po chwili przyssałam się do jego jąder, na co on wydał ciche westchnięcie. Przez chwilę je ssałam i lizałam, ale zaraz wróciłam do lizania jego męskości. W końcu wzięłam jego penisa całkowicie do ust. Wchłonęłam go całego czując jak sięga mi do gardła. Westchnął cicho, gdy zaczęłam najpierw powoli poruszać głową, a potem zwiększając nieco tempo obciągania mu. Jedną dłonią zaparłam się o łóżko, drugą zaczęłam masować i ściskać jego jądra. Słyszałam jak tłumił jęki przygryzając wargę. Jedną ręką złapał mnie za głowę lekko pociągając mnie za moje nieco przykrótkie włosy i nadając tym samym szybsze tempo. Nie protestowałam tylko poddałam się temu. Obciągałam mu pomagając sobie jedna dłonią, a druga masując i ściskając jego jądra. Nadawał coraz szybsze tempo. Czułam, ze zaraz przekroczy ta granicę, więc jeszcze bardziej zaczęłam robić mu dobrze. Nie minęło parę chwil, gdy doszedł tłumiąc głośny jęk i przyciskając moją głowę, przez co mimowolnie musiałam połykać jego spermę, która nieco wypłynęła mi kącikami ust, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. W końcu jego uścisk zelżał, a ja odsunęłam się od niego ciężko dysząc. Spojrzałam na niego zamglonym wzrokiem. Sam ciężko dyszał dochodząc do siebie. Spojrzał na mnie, po czym pochylił się i dłońmi pogładził moje policzki ścierając kciukami swoją spermę z kącików moich ust. Podniosłam się z klęczek i stanęłam przed nim. On sam wstał i zbliżył się do mnie całując mnie. Westchnęłam cicho i zaraz zostałam popchnięta na łóżko, które cicho zatrzeszczało, gdy na nie poleciałam. Odbiłam się raz czy dwa, a on stał obok łóżka, po czym pochylił się nade mną.

\- Lenalee... - wyszeptał moje imię podnieconym głosem. Westchnęłam cicho czując jak znów ogarnia mnie podniecenie i lekko podkuliłam nogi rozszerzając je. Łóżko skrzypnęło, gdy wszedł na nie i znalazł się nade mną pomiędzy moimi nogami. Objęłam go rękami za szyję, a on pochylił się i pocałował mnie. złapał mnie dłońmi za uda i potarł swoją męskością moja kobiecość. Oderwałam sie od jego ust odchylając głowę w tył eksponując przy tym swoją szyję.

\- Lavi... - wyszeptałam - Lavi... - powtórzyłam błagalnym tonem, gdyż pragnęłam poczuć go jak najszybciej w sobie. Nie czekałam długo. Wszedł we mnie gwałtownie od razu zaczynając się poruszać. Całował mnie przy tym po szyi, a ja przygryzłam wargę by tylko nie wydać głośnego jęku rozkoszy, jaki towarzyszył mi, gdy wszedł we mnie. Jak zawsze było to nieziemskie uczucie. Poruszał się wolno, co chwile przyśpieszając. Objęłam go nogami w pasie, by miał lepszy dostęp. Wchodził we mnie gwałtownie i głęboko. Lekko wygięłam się w łuk, a dłońmi zaczęłam drapać jego plecy. Znów mnie pocałował dzięki czemu mogłam tłumić jęki rozkoszy. W jego ruchach była ta gwałtowność i dzikość, ale też namiętność i czułość, która to sprawiała, że znów czułam zbliżający się orgazm. Jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył swoje ruchy i oderwał się od moich ust. Łączyła nas cienka strużka śliny.

\- Lenalee... - znów wyszeptał moje imię. Nie kontrolowaliśmy już swoich ruchów i tłumionych pocałunkami jęków. W końcu wbił się we mnie najgłębiej ja mógł i doszedł tłumiąc głośny jęk w moich ustach. Gdy tylko poczułam jak jego gorące nasienie rozlewa się we mnie, przyległam do niego całym ciałem i sama doszłam tłumiąc jęk. Po chwili rozluźniłam się i opadłam na łóżko ciężko dysząc. Lavi zawisł nade mną i również dyszał, po chwili jednak opadł obok mnie na łóżku. Nic nie mówiliśmy tylko leżeliśmy obok siebie zmęczeni. W końcu doszłam do siebie na tyle, by podnieść sie z łózka i ubrać się. Jak zawsze nic nie mówiłam wychodząc, on też się nie odzywał. Nie odwracałam się, po prostu wychodziłam, ale zawsze miałam nadzieję, że zatrzyma mnie, że powie żebym została, ale to nigdy się nie działo. Wracałam do siebie z myślą, że to był ostatni raz, chociaż wiedziałam, ze i tak gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja, przyjdę do niego znowu, a on znów będzie na mnie czekał. Jak w błędnym kole pogrążaliśmy się w tym i wiedziałam, ze żadne z nas tego nie zdoła przerwać. Zbyt daleko to już zaszło.

* * *

Rano obudziłam się z dziwacznym uczuciem. Źle się czułam, a to, że chciało mi się wymiotować, tylko pogorszyło sprawę. W bardzo złym humorze poszłam na śniadanie. Mimo złego samopoczucia udawałam, że wszystko jest okey i uśmiechałam sie jak zawsze. Powitałam wszystkich na stołówce, zamówiłam to co zawsze i usiadłam obok Allena, który jak zwykle pochłaniał duże ilości jedzenia rozmawiając wesoło z Lavim. Obaj powitali mnie wesoło, Lavi tak jak ja miał na sobie codzienna maskę. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, żartował z Allenem, skarżył się na Bookmana, który znów skazał go na masę zajęć. Oboje zachowywaliśmy się tak, jakby to co się stało w nocy, nie istniało. Zaraz też przyszedł Kanda, który dzisiaj miał wyjątkowo kiepski humor i jakby był niewyspany. Dość szybko ulotniłam się, zanim zostałam wciągnięta w kolejna kłótnię Kandy i Allena. Odniosłam puste naczynia, po czym wzięłam tackę z kubkami kawy i poszłam do wydziału naukowego by zanieść im jak co rano kawę. Oczywiście pierwszy powitał mnie brat. Z głośnym okrzykiem "Lenalee!" rzucił sie na mnie, ale uniknęłam go, przez co wylądował na podłodze. Westchnęłam, mimo wszystko ten jego syndrom starszego brata, zaczynał mnie dość mocno irytować. Rozdałam wszystkim kawę i porozmawiałam z nimi chwilę. Następnie ruszyłam do pokoju z myślą, ze zaszyję się tam do końca dnia. Jednak moje plany zostały pokrzyżowane przez Kandę, którego spotkałam przed moim pokojem. Z tą swoją poważna miną i obojętnością oznajmił mi, że została nam wyznaczona misja i, że mam mniej niż półgodziny na przygotowanie się. Westchnęłam i weszłam do pomieszczenia. Nici z zaszycia się w pokoju.

\- Następnym razem jeśli macie zamiar to robić, macie mnie uprzedzić... - usłyszałam jego głos. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę z zamiarem zapytania się o co mu chodzi, jednak to co ujrzałam zaskoczyło mnie całkowicie. Mimo niebezpiecznego wzroku jakim mnie obdarzył i tej aury jaka go otoczyła, na jego policzkach widniały lekkie rumieńce, jakby wstydził się powiedzieć to co zamierzał.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem cię - odparłam zaskoczona i nie rozumiejąca go całkowicie.

\- Nie zaprzeczaj, ze wczoraj nie byłaś u Laviego - mruknął, na co mnie zatkało całkowicie. Jak ? Przecież...

\- Chyba nie sądziliście, że nie usłyszę tych odgłosów zza ściany, oraz nie będę słyszeć stukania łóżka o ścianę... - spojrzał na mnie, a ja nie mogłam nic wyczytać z jego spojrzenia, żadnych emocji. Całkowicie zapomniałam o tym, że on miał pokój obok pokoju Laviego. Czemu nie pomyśleliśmy o tym, że on akurat będzie wczoraj w swoim pokoju? Przecież zawsze uważaliśmy... Nie, nie, nie! Jeśli wszystko wyjawi... Zaraz, Kanda taki nie był... Więc jednak była nadzieja, ze zatrzyma dla siebie ten sekret... - Nie będę wnikał w wasze relacje, ale powinniście bardziej uważać. Poza tym, lepiej z tym skończcie, bo to nie przyniesie niczego dobrego. Szczególnie temu głupiemu królikowi! che! - fuknął w swoim stylu i odwrócił się, po czym odszedł, a ja wpatrywałam się w jego plecy, gdy odchodził. Tego się nie spodziewałam po nim. Ale miał rację, trzeba było z tym skończyć. Musiałam porozmawiać o tym z Lavim, ale dopiero po misji.

* * *

To miała być zwyczajna misja. Kilka Akum, chcących Innocence, które mieliśmy zdobyć. Nie przewidziałam tylko tego, że podczas walki z Akumą na drugim poziomie poczuję się źle i zakręci mi się w głowie. Akuma wykorzystała moją chwilową niesubordynację i oberwałam, gdyby nie Kanda, źle by się to wszystko skończyło. Ostatnie co pamiętałam, to to jak niszczył Akumę, z którą walczyłam, a potem była już ciemność. Zemdlałam. Obudziłam się, następnego dnia rano w jakimś pokoju leżąc na łóżku. Bolała mnie głowa i źle się czułam, znów chciało mi się wymiotować. Podniosłam się, trochę zbyt gwałtownie. Syknęłam łapiąc się za głowę, którą miałam owiniętą bandażem. Usłyszałam szuranie krzesła i ktoś zaraz podał mi miskę, do której zwymiotowałam. Gdy doszłam już do siebie znów opadłam na łózko i dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, że osoba, która mi pomogła był nie kto inny jak Kanda, który był dość mocno zły, co stwierdziłam po jego minie i tej aurze, która roztaczał wokół siebie. Odstawił miskę i spojrzał na mnie. Przeczuwałam najgorsze.

\- Czemu nic nie powiedziałaś ?! - spytał wściekłym tonem, na co ja spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Nie rozumiałam o co mu chodziło - W twoim stanie nie powinnaś w ogóle chodzić na misje!

\- W moim stanie ? - powtórzyłam zdumiona. O co mu chodziło ? Przecież nie byłam chora i nic mi nie dolegało... No może oprócz tych porannych wymiotów i zawrotów głowy, które męczyły mnie od trzech dni, ale to nic poważnego. musiałam sie czymś zatruć, więc o co mu chodziło ? - O co ci chodzi ? Przecież nic mi zbytnio nie dolega... - dodałam, na co on zamrugał całkowicie zaskoczony. Podniosłam się siadając na łóżku i spoglądając na niego uważnie.

\- To ty nic nie wiesz...? - bardziej stwierdził niż spytał.

\- O czym nie wiem ? - co było ze mną nie tak, ze wyprowadziło go to aż tak z równowagi ? Szybko potrząsną głową i znów powrócił do swojej typowej postawy.

\- To, że jesteś w ciąży - odpowiedział siadając na krześle, a ja zdrętwiałam.

\- Że co ? - spytałam słabym głosem.

\- Che! - mruknął - To co powiedziałem, jesteś w ciąży - powtórzył, a ja opadłam na łóżko wpatrując się w sufit. Jestem w ciąży. Cholera, jestem w ciąży! I co teraz ? Boże, nawet nie pomyślałam o tym, że mogę zajść w ciążę. Zakryłam dłonią usta, a w oczach stanęły mi łzy. To nie możliwe. Co mam robić ? Tylko z Lavim spałam, więc to z całą pewnością on był ojcem dziecka. Położyłam druga dłoń na brzuchu. Z jednej strony była to cudowna wiadomość, ale z drugie straszna, bo co miałam teraz robić ? Co zrobi Lavi jeśli mu powiem ? Rozpłakałam się mając przeraźliwe myśli na ten temat.

\- Lenalee! Słuchasz mnie!? - do mojej świadomości przebił się głos Kandy. Spojrzałam na niego ocierając łzy.

\- Tak ? - mruknęłam na co ten westchnął zły.

\- Che! Czemu wy mnie nigdy nie słuchacie ? - spytał jakby sam siebie - Powiedziałem, ze musisz powiedzieć temu głupiemu królikowi prawdę.

\- Ale...

\- Chcesz to ukrywać ? Ten głupi królik i tak się dowie... - odparł i wstał, po czym wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając mnie samą bijącą się z myślami.

* * *

Gdy wróciliśmy od razu powitał mnie zapłakany brat, który słyszał o moim wypadku. Szczerze to miałam tego dość i strzeliłam parę wymówek, że chcę odpocząć, po czym wróciłam do swojego pokoju, a raczej miałam taki zamiar. W połowie drogi zawróciłam i udałam się do pokoju Laviego. Byłam zdeterminowana mu o tym powiedzieć, ale im bliżej byłam tym bardziej zwalniałam, a moja determinacja słabła. W końcu stanęła przed drzwiami i zaczęłam chodzić w kółko mrucząc pod nosem "Pukać, czy nie pukać".

\- Czemu się tak zawzięcie skradasz, Lenalee ? - usłyszałam za plecami jego głos. Odwróciłam się i stanęłam twarzą w twarz z nim. Zaskoczył mnie tym, przez co wydałam okrzyk zaskoczenia.

\- La-la-lavi! - wyjąkałam na co ten uśmiechnął sie szeroko, chociaż przyglądał mi się badawczo.

\- Hę ? Jeśli ktoś cię wynajął byś mnie zabiła, to musisz oddać pieniądze, bo coś marnie ci idzie, Lenalee! - odparł żartując, na co ja się nieco zarumieniłam i spuściłam głowę. - Coś się stało ? Lenalee... - spytał zmartwiony podchodząc do mnie.

\- Musimy poważnie porozmawiać... - odparłam i spojrzałam na niego poważnym wzrokiem. Kiwnął głową po czym otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju i wpuścił mnie. Weszłam do pomieszczenia, a on za mną zamykając drzwi.

\- To o czym chcesz porozmawiać ? - spytał, gdy usiadłam na łóżku ze spuszczoną głową.

\- O nas... - zaczęłam nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć dalej - Ja... Ty... Ech... - westchnęłam i wzięłam głęboki oddech, po czym spojrzałam na niego - Będziesz ojcem - oznajmiłam pewnym tonem. W pokoju zaległa cisza. Wpatrywał się we mnie zszokowany.

\- C-co...? - wyjąkał.

\- Jestem w ciąży, będziesz ojcem... - powtórzyłam, jednak powoli zaczęłam mieć wątpliwości czy dobrze robię mówiąc mu to. Potrząsnął głową analizując moje słowa.

\- Na-naprawdę...? - dopytywał się, na co ja pokiwałam głową i spuściłam ją patrząc w podłogę. Nie wiedziałam czego się spodziewać. Jednak to co zrobił, przerosło moje oczekiwania. Po prostu odwrócił sie i wyszedł z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Zszokowało mnie to, czyli moje przeczucia się sprawdziły ? Dotknęłam dłonią brzucha i rozpłakałam się. Kochałam go, a on widocznie mnie nie. To co nas połączyło było tylko układem i nie miałam na co liczyć. No ale mógł coś powiedzieć, a nie wyszedł bez słowa! To co zrobił przekonało mnie, że nie chciał tego, nie chciał dziecka. Zostałam z tym sama. Boże... A co będzie jak wszystko wyjdzie na jaw ? Co ja powiem bratu ? Nie mogę wyjawić tego kto jest ojcem... Co ja mam zrobić...? Na drżących nogach wstałam z łóżka i wyszłam z jego pokoju. Skręciłam zmierzając w stronę mojego pokoju. Szlochałam modląc się żebym na nikogo nie wpadła, ale znów wszystko poszło nie po mojej myśli. Zderzyłam się z kimś. Podniosłam głowę i zapłakana spojrzałam na osobę, którą okazał się Kanda.

\- Lenalee...? Co się stało ? - spytał przytulając mnie. Tak, Kanda mnie przytulił. Nie odpowiedziałam mu, tylko jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakałam. Nie docierały już do mnie jego słowa, ani to, że zaprowadził mnie do mojego pokoju. Ostatnie co pamiętam to to, że usiadł ze mną na łóżku pocieszając mnie, a ja szlochałam coś mówiąc. Nawet nie wiem co mówiłam, zwyczajnie nie kontaktowałam. W końcu wyczerpana zasnęłam.

* * *

Obudziłam się dopiero następnego dnia rano. Znów musiałam udać się do łazienki przez te poranne mdłości. Parę minut później, gdy już ogarnięta wychodziłam z łazienki, po całym Zakonie rozniósł sie huk i podniesione głosy. Westchnęłam, gdyż sądziłam, że to zapewne mój brat stworzył jakiś wynalazek, albo też Kanda i Allen zaczęli się kłócić. Oni kiedyś doszczętnie rozwalą siedzibę... Jednakże, gdy znalazłam się na korytarzu, dotarło do mnie, że to żadna z opcji, o których myślałam. Głosy dochodziły z biblioteki, a osobami, które odpowiedzialne były za kłótnię to z całą pewnością Lavi i Bookman. Zdziwiona, ale też zaciekawiona ruszyłam w miejsce sprzeczki. Po drodze spotkałam też Allena, który akurat szedł od strony biblioteki.

\- Allen-kun! - powitałam go z udawanym uśmiechem - Co się tam dzieje ? - spytałam go, na co ten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Podobno Lavi oznajmił Bookmanowi, że nie będzie jego następcą... - wyjaśnił - Ale nie radzę ci tam iść, jeśli chcesz jeszcze żyć... - dodał.

\- Lavi nie chce być następcą Bookmana ? - spytałam, ale raczej siebie niż Allena.

\- Nie znam szczegółów - odparł Allen, ale ja go już nie słuchałam tylko gorączkowo rozmyślałam nad tym. Czemu Lavi się na to decyduje ? Czyżby jednak... Nie, to niemożliwe...

\- Lenalee. Lenalee! - z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos Allena. Potrząsnęłam głową i spojrzałam na niego siląc się na uśmiech.

\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się - odparłam przepraszającym tonem. - Co mówiłeś ?

\- Spytałem, czy idziesz na śniadanie - powtórzył swoje pytanie, na co ja kiwnęłam głową i oboje ruszyliśmy kierując się do stołówki.

Zjedliśmy razem śniadanie rozmawiając wesoło, przynajmniej dzięki Allenowi nie musiałam rozmyślać o swoich problemach. Po śniadaniu jak zawsze wzięłam tackę i poszłam zanieść kawę bratu, jak i innym z wydziału naukowego, po czym udałam się do swojego pokoju. Kłótnia Laviego i Bookmana dawno ustała, ale za to była głównym tematem rozmów w Zakonie. Westchnęłam. Nie długo jak się wyda moja sytuacja, to jeszcze większą falę rozmów i plotek sprowadzi. Musiałam pomyśleć jak oznajmić bratu, że będzie wujkiem i jak wytłumaczyć mu sprawę kto jest ojcem, żeby nie wydała się prawda. Weszłam do swojego pokoju i zamarłam. Na moim łóżku siedział Lavi. gdy tylko weszłam ten wstał i spojrzał an mnie nad wyraz poważnym wzrokiem.

\- Lavi ? Co ty tu robisz ? - spytałam. Nie powiem, że była nie ucieszyła mnie jego obecność, ale też jednocześnie mnie ona zezłościła.

\- Przyszedłem porozmawiać i przeprosić za moje zachowanie z wczoraj... - wyjaśnił. Jeszcze bardziej znieruchomiałam już nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać. - Zanim coś powiesz, wysłuchasz mnie, dobrze ? - spytał, na co ja kiwnęłam głową. Podszedł do mnie. - Powinienem był to już wcześniej zrobić. Ten nasz układ nie był wcale dobrym pomysłem...To nie to, że mi się nie podobało! Tylko... Okłamywałem sam siebie... Od jakiegoś dłuższego czasu zaczęłaś mi się podobać... Ale wiesz, że miałem zostać Bookmanem i to wszystko koligowało się ze sobą. Tłumiłem te wszystkie uczucia, które żywiłem do ciebie. - gdy to powiedział, poczułam dziwne uczucia, jakby w moim brzuchu było stado motyli. Miałam tą głupią nadzieję, że powie to co myśli, dlatego niecierpliwie czekałam aż skończy, aż w końcu powie te słowa. - Aż do tych pamiętnych urodzin. Byłem pijany i dałem się ponieść chwili, w której byłaś ze mną... Ale wtedy dotarło do mnie, że przecież ty możesz nie czuć tego co ja. Dlatego powiedziałem to o powiedziałem. Sądziłem, że jeśli przystaniesz na to, to będę miał pewność, że nic do mnie nie czujesz. I tak też się stało. Ale te parę dni później, znów nie mogłem się powstrzymać widząc cię w bibliotece. Gdy przystałaś na ten układ, stwierdziłem, że tak będzie najlepiej, że mimo tego iż nic do mnie nie czujesz, mogę być chociaż na ten czas tak blisko ciebie, Lenalee. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałem cię zatrzymać, gdy po wszystkim po prostu wychodziłaś, ale nie mogłem tego zrobić ze świadomością, że moje uczucia są jednostronne. Poza tym nawet jeśli, to to kim miałem zostać, przekreślało wszystko. A wczoraj, gdy oznajmiłaś mi tą wiadomość, nie wiedziałem co mam robić i zrobiłem najgłupszą rzecz jaką mogłem zrobić, zwyczajnie wyszedłem. Musiałem jakoś to wszystko przemyśleć, a po tym jak znalazł mnie Kanda i w swoim stylu urządził mi kazanie, postanowiłem. Dzisiaj z samego rana oznajmiłem Bookmanowi, że nie chcę być już jego następcą i wyjaśniłem ogółem dlaczego. Pokłóciliśmy się przez to, ale to pewnie już słyszałaś... No i już nie jestem następcą Bookmana... - potarł dłonią kark, a mi jakiekolwiek słowa uwięzły w gardle, więc tylko go słuchałam. - Lenalee. - spojrzał na mnie poważnym wzrokiem i zbliżył się do mnie na odległość dwóch trzech kroków. - Nawet jeśli nic do mnie nie czujesz, traktujesz mnie jak przyjaciela, to wiec, ze ja cię kocham. Kocham cię i nie zostawię cię w tej sytuacji samej. Biorę na siebie odpowiedzialność za to co się stało,ale to nie tak, że mi się to nie podoba, bo dla mnie to miła wiadomość, nawet jeśli ty sądzisz inaczej... I przepraszam, że dopiero ci to wszystko mówię. Przepraszam. - Skończył i między nami zaległa cisza. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, ale byłam szczęśliwa. W końcu przytuliłam się do niego uśmiechając sie przez łzy.,

\- Lavi, ja też... Ja tez cię kocham i też przepraszam... - wyszeptałam w końcu to co mi leżało na sercu od dawna.

\- Lenalee... - odsunął się lekko ode mnie i ujął moją twarz w dłonie - Naprawdę ? - spytał zszokowany, ale i uśmiechnięty.

\- Naprawdę, Lavi - odparłam bez zawahania, na co ten mnie pocałował. Oddałam pocałunek obejmując go za szyję. Czułam się tak lekko i szczęśliwie, ze nie ukrywałam już swoich uczuć i, że on tez mnie kochał. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, gdy zabrakło nam powierza.

\- Kocham cię, Lenalee... - wyszeptał stykając swoje czoło z moim. - Wybacz mi brak pierścionka, ale... Wyjdziesz za mnie ? - spytał, a mnie zatkało na chwilę.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Lavi... - odparłam z uśmiechem - I tak, wyjdę za ciebie. - odparłam bez zawahania, a on ponownie złączył nasze usta w pocałunku. - Będziemy musieli powiedzieć o tym mojemu bratu... - oznajmiłam, gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie łapiąc powietrze, na co Lavi zbladł znacznie.

\- On mnie zabije... - odparł, na co ja tylko sie roześmiałam zapewniając, że nie będzie tak źle.

Tego dnia w okolicach południa, po całym Czarnym Zakonie rozniósł sie płaczliwy okrzyk ""Moja słodka Lenalee!", a potem seria huków i wybuchów oraz gróźb, gdy Komui Lee dowiedział się, że jego ukochana siostrzyczka zamierza wyjść za mąż za Laviego oraz... że zostanie wujkiem.


End file.
